Adventure of a lifetime
by Godessofdemigods
Summary: 6 (oc) demigods go on a quest.They must stop the monsters from getting to camp Half-blood. But who is commanding these monsters? Set after ToA but ignoring the fact that our big man ... died. (spoilers for people who have not read it, whelp now you know someone dies hee hee) Hope you enjoy!
1. Timothy James Dixon

**This is my first oc story. The oc belongs to** Death Fury. **So go check him out! He has some amazing fanfics! ****Lets begin!!! I dont own anything. Uncle Rick does!!!**

( _It is set in modern times but the place he is is quite old fashioned )_

OC POV

"Timothy!"

"Thimothy James Dixon!"

I woke up to the shrieks of Nurse Williams. I sat up and looked around my dorm-room. Everyone was staring at me sniggering. "Sorry I slept in Nurse Williams" I said, still tired. Although I knew why I was tired.

Nightmares. I had been having the same one for weeks. Every night I tried to sleep but the nightmare creeped up on me like the grim reaper.

Suddenly Jimmy Clark burst out laughing. Soon everybody was crying of laughter. I glanced myself in the mirror above the mantlepiece. There was a moustache drawn on my face with marker. I clenched my fist and tried to hide my tears. I ran out of the room and went straigt to the washroom to clean my face."FREAK" they all shouted as I ran out of the bathroom.

I was so angry. I couldn't help being different. This orphanage was the worst. I had no friends. I couldn't trust anyone. I kept telling myself that my dad would walk in and take me away from this horrible place. I sighed. I didn't even know who he was. My mother had never told me about him before she died. I hated him for that. He just left my mum when he knew she had me.Poor old mother. She had loved him so much. At least she died a peacefull death.

"Timothy Dixon!" I heard Nurse Williams calling. I quickly washed my face and ran to my dorm, dressed as fast as I could and made it just in time as my class were walking into the dining hall. It was a mixed orphanage. The boys and girls met in the mornings to eat breakfast together.

The breakfast was the usual. Porridge and milk. I gulped it down. We barely got fed in this place. Breakfast and dinner were the only times to ever eat. And our portions were only the size of my fist. But what I found odd was that no-one including me, was scrawny. You would think with portions the size of ours everyone would be scrawny. Nope. Even all the girls were well built.

One of the things I hated most was how repetitive everything was. Every day was breakfast, maths, english, , physical education then dinner. Exept on Sundays. On Sundays evenings instead of P.E the rich people in town would visit. Sometimes some children would be chosen to come live with them. They got to leave this horrid place. I would have loved to again have someone care for me. No-one had cared for me since my mother.

Today was no different. It ws another lousy old Tuesday. I was walking from maths to english and everything was normal. I kept my head down as eveeyone called me stupid names like "Weirdo" anf "Creep". I just ignored it. At the end of the day I flopped down on my bed and lay there for a while. I regreted my desicion to close my eyes because as soon as I closed them Jimmy Clark poured water all over my face.

"Hey weirdo!" he said thickly. "Hello Jimmy" I said as I tried to walk away. Then his beefy friends grabbed me by the shoulders and and shoved me down onto the bed. I was pinned to my bed, held in place by Jimmy's stupid friends. Jimmy landed a punch on my jaw. Then another, and another untill my mouth.was full of blood. At this stage theee was a group of boys cheering Jimmy along.

Suddenly I felt this urge of power and pushed against their force. Jimmy's beefy friends stumbled back as I ran . I ran as far away as possible from my dorm. I ran somewhere where no-one could find me. I went straight to the arboretum, our garden of trees. I caught my breath and walked over to a specific tree. It was a tree with a hollow trunk. I slipped behind it and suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed. "Sssshhhh" the person shushed. "They'll hear us." She was a very preety girl with brown hair and sea-green eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. "Your savior." she answered. "What?" I asked confused.

But suddenly an ugly monter ripped up a tree beside us. She cursed and looked at me with an urgent look in her eye and shouted "Duck!" I did and I avoided a hit in the head by a tree. I looked at the monster. Was it really? Jimmy?

"Before I could take a closer look the girl screamed "Run!" and we did.As we ran more monsters began to join Jimmy. They were all people from my dorm and the girls dorm. We ran until we reached the gates. They were locked. The Jimmy monster and his gang were gaining on us. The mystery girl beside me pulled out a knife.I stared at her, confused but the Jimmy monster swiped his giant claw I my direction. I dodged. Mystery girl stabbed him in the foot. Jimmy howled in pain. I wanted all of the monsters to just drop dead.

And they did. "Whadda-?" I started. But again she shushed me. "There might be more" she said. So we climbed over the gate and ran. We ran until we could no more.

"Who are you?" I asked "Who am I?". She looked at me and said slowly. "I am Harper, daughter of Poseidon. And you are Timothy, the son of Thanatos."

Thats when I passes out.

**Thank you for reading this. Its only chapter one. I will add more. You can still write in reviews or PM me on your ocs profile. I will probably focus on one at a time but I maby sometimes not. Hope you enjoyed. Again credit to **Death Fury


	2. Colin Smith

* * *

**Hello I finally did the draw and came up with ideas for the story. Im really exited for this sooo yea. First thanks to all the people who suggested the ocs I used Ill give them a shoutout at the e****nd. If any of you were waiting for this chapter to come out (you probably weren't) I cant really give you a good excuse. It just took AGES. Ok I procrastonate. Anyway hope you like it!**

* * *

**COLIN POV**

"YES!"

"Did it work?" Nyssa asked me from the anvil.

" I- I think. I'll have to try them outside."

I ran out of Bunker 9 closely followed by Nyssa and found an area of land that was not completely covered in tree root.

I uncovered the shoes. I had been working on them for weeks. With Nyssa helping me and the amazing facilities of Bunker 9 it took shorter than I thought it would. As a son of Athena, normally I would not be allowed to work down at Bunker 9 but Heaphastus came to me personally and told me I had great skills. Now I spent most of my time down at the forges. I probably knew the Heaphastus kids bettr than I knew my own siblings.

The shoes were made of metal plates slowly layered onto each other. At the heel there was a motor with boosters in it. If it worked when I pushed my heel down it would activate the motors and and the booster would well... Boost and hopefully I would fly.

I put them on and stood up making sure not to put pressure on either of my heels. "Count me in." I told Nyssa. "3...2...1!" I pushed. I felt the power of the boosters pushing me away from the ground. For a few seconds I was steady. "Oh my gods Nyssa its worki-" I must have jerked my foot because I shot off to my left.

I started flying straight into a tree" This cant be goo-" and again I was cut off by smashing head first into a tree at around 100mph. The pain shot through my body very quickly. I closed my eyes and for a moment all I felt was pain. I felt like fainting. But my shoes had other ideas. They shot me up into the air and began racing through the trees. I swerved through the trees avoiding being hit. Or more the shoes avoided being hit. I had no energy. From all the twisting and turning I felt like I was going to throw up.

I saw a clearing ahead. "Yes" I thought I might be able to land. But as I got closer a feeling of dread started to creep through me. This clearing, it was camp. I know I should have been happy to see camp but... You see I dont fit in at camp. I'm that one weird kid who sits in the corner and dosent socialise. I spend too much time at Bunker 9 that I dont really understand what the kids at camp talk about. They have all these inside jokes that make no sence to me. They look at me and then turn and whisper something to their friend. So I don't spend much time there.Chiron was fine with it if I spent time at Bunker 9 rather than at camp activities.

Sometimes I even sleep at Bunker 9. It doesn't bother me that there is the sound of the wind outside. Or that there is the constant burring of machines. Plus its always weird when I spend time with my Siblings. The only thing we can ever really agree on is architecture.

Architecture is my second most favourite thing besides machines. Its amazing that _my sister_ Annabeth Chase actually got to design Olympus. I would love to have an opportunity like that. Anyway over the years I realised that Im more of a Heaphastus kid than an Athena kid.

I shot throught the trees and finally hurtled into camp. I zoomed past the pegasus stables and the archery range. Some people sniggered as I passed by and some people burst out laughing.

I tilted twoards the ground and slid for about another 2 meters and finally stopped. I felt so queasy I didnt trust myself to speak. All I could hear was the throbbing of my head from where I hit the tree. My nose was bleeding and I was quite sure I had peed my pants but I hoped no one could see that.

I forced myself to sit up and touched the back of my head. I felt warm blood stick to my fingers. _Dont faint. _I told myself _Everybody is watching._ I looked up and saw that I was right. A little crowd had gathered around my crash landing spot.

_Oh no_. I thought. The Ares Cabin were right at the front. In the lead was Rocco Martinez the toughest (and scariest) guy at camp.He had this persistent scowl that would not go away. He was tall buff and had a bright green mohawk. I know... Weird. He had shoved my face down a toilet... Lets just say _many_ tims. He walked up to me. " Anothee one of your _inventions_ gone wrong" he sneered. "I didnt have the power to answer him. I looked up and him and he kicked me right in the stomach.

I felt as though all my organs were chpped into bits. I couldn'thelp it. I fell to my knees and started crying. "Are you weak? Do you want your daddy?" said Rocco doing a very bad impersonation of a baby. "Well too bad kid you Dad is DEAD!" he said in his normal voice.

My insides churned. How dare he bring my dad into this. I couldn't hold it I any longer. "MY DAD DIED SAVING YOUR LIFE!" I shouted as I mustered all my energy and charged.

Well all that energy wasnt even half enough. I punched him anyway, even though every inch of me was hurting.The inpact on his abs didnt seem to hurt him at all but to my week hand it was like I was holding up the sky. I collapsed onto my hands and knees, trembling. I threw up. The crowd backed away as I threw up again. Except for Rocco who just stood there. He bent down as I looked up at him. My mouth was covered in sick but I didnt have enough energy to wipe it away.

"Your week" Rocco whipered "and none of your gadgets are going to hide that"

And I fainted.

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter folks. Hope you liked it. If you didn't please dont hate. Just leave this story and read something else.****Also thanks to everyone who gave in an idea for an Oc.**** But special credit to those whos Oc were chosen.**

_*AllysonTheOneAndOnly_

_*WhyAmIConfusedAllTheTime_

_*FestusGirl_

**and**

*****_Stormgate_

**AGAIN THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!**


	3. Colin part 2

**Hello Im back!!!!!! * takes in all the imaginary applause* Hopefully you were excited for this chapter if you werent... Well hope you like it. I understand if my stories are not to your interest but I only want to get better as a writer sooooo... Im sorry for how long this took... *guilty* But I procrastonate and also for a while I have just been looking on the internet for inspiration. Im quite a young writer so I fell like I need more practise so yeah... Lets start!!!!!!****_ DONT OWN _****_ANYTHING !!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**COLIN POV**

_It_ _was dark. There was nothing around. Just me, floating in nothingness.I heard hushed whispers but I could'nt hear what they were saying. I struggled to my feet. My head throbbed but somewhere in me I knew I had to hear what they were saying. Their voices were so close, but so distant. I looked up and standing somwhere in the distance was my dad. He was transparent, almost like a ghost. He was wearing his usual clothes. Just jeans and a shirt. He didn't seem to realise I was there but he had a worried look on his face. "DAD!" I shouted but no sound came out. I started running twoards him to try and reach him. I stumbled and tripped on what seemed to be thin__ air. Untill I was right beside him. I tried to hug him but my hands went right through his transparent body. I fell to my knees and _wept.

* * *

I opened my eyes. They took a few seconds to adjust to the light. Black dots danced around my line of vision. My bed seemed to rise up and down, voyaging to the ceiling and back. I tried to sit up and a wave of pain washed over me. I fell back down onto my pillow. My stomach churned and my head still throbbed fom where I hit it. The pain in my head was like nothing I had ever experienced. It felt like a thousand bombs were going off in my head. I shut my eyes tight and slowly the pain started to ease.Only a little, and very slowly,but it was better than nothing. When the pain was barable, I looked up and saw a handsome blond boy sitting beside me. "A-are you ok?" he asked. "Never better" I replied sarcastically and I threw up violently over the side of my bed.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I got my vomiting under control. "Fractured skull. You are really lucky I got to you in time." He paused for a second to soak in all the imaginary praise. After a few seconds he stared down at me. " What? I save your life and I dont even get a thank you?" He started mumbling to himself. "I've been working my butt off taking care of you for three da- "

"THREE DAYS?!" I was shocked. My dream barely lasted a few minute and it had been three days?! At that moment a skinny boy with dark hair and a black t-shirt walked in. " Hey Will." he said to the guy, who I now knew was Will."Hey Nico," Will replied. Nico turned to me. "So, you are awake. About time too." He sat down beside Will. "Here take this." He handed me a glass of... liquid. I wasn't sure what it was. I assumed I was supposed to drink it but I didn't trust this guy, He looked sketchy."I didn't poison it." He told me. I still just looked at it not bringing it an inch closer to my mouth. "Its Nectar." Will said. "It'll make you feel better."

I took a tiny sip of it and let me tell you, it is the best thing you will ever drink. It tasted like cookies and cream ice cream, but it was warm and relaxed whole body. The pain in my head slowly started to wash away. It felt like a sip of heaven. I w-ent to take another mouthfull but Will stopped me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. Too Much of this can kill you. For now this is enough." He pulled out a bright orange lollipop. "Here have a lollipop!" I reached out to take it. "No silly. This is for me. I have been working very hard to keep you Healthy." And he popped it into his mouth.

Nico scoffed. " Well, I gotta go train. See ya' later Will." HE stood up and walked out of the room. I turned to Will. "So is he your boyfriend?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied. "Will and Nico sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I mocked. "Shut up!" said Will playfully but I sware I heard bin say "I wish" under his breath.

"So, Will, can you fill me in on what's happened at camp?" I asked. I felt abit bad about not even knowing what Nectar was. I knew ambrosia but I was never told about Nectar, probably because I was never at camp. The only thing I knew very well was probably the story of Percy Jackson and the 7 demigods. The 7 had come and told all of camp the story of their adventure. I was very young then, but I remember every detail of story. Obviously the 7 were often seen around camp, but as I have said, Im not at camp much. The only people from the seven that even knew of my existance is Leo and Annabeth.

I met Leo at Bunker 9 when I was working on one of my inventions. I showed him some of my work and he showed me some of his. He's a really cool guy! And I met Annabeth at my cabin. Chiron had asked me to stay the night there because he felt I needed some time at camp. That night, everyone flogged around Annabeth, except me. Later that night when everyone was at the campfire she hung back with me for a bit and I told her about my social anxiety, and that I wasn't really that much of a part of camp. I also asked her (and Leo) not to tell anyone else anything about me. Then everyone would flog around me and that is the last thing I want.

Will filled me in on everything that had been happening at camp in extreme detail. Especially the parts where he had to take care of some injurie at camp (wich is quite frequantly). Soon it was evening and the effect of the Nectar were startingto wear off. Slowly my head started to throbbing again. At around 6 Will brought me some food and told me to call Chiron if I needed anything. He walked out of the room and closed the door being him.

That night I had the same dream about me and my dad. Again the whisperes were almost audiable, but again they were not. Again my dad was there, again he did not hear me. Again I fell to my knees and sobbed.

* * *

I stayed in the infirmary for a few more days. Nico occasionally popped in and Will took quite good care of me. Thanks to the Nectar and Ambrosia I was better quite soon. Chiron came in a few times to check on me. And soon I was out. Chiron insisted I stayed the night in my cabin. That night I trudged towards the campfire. When I got there everyone gathered around me. I was expecting them all to geer at me and insult me, but no. They started complimenting me?! Whoa. This was not normal. It was all "Colin how did you make those boots?" and "Those boots were sick!" and "Can I try on your boots Colin?".

I stood there flustered and wondering what to do. I started to sweat and my hands got all clammy. I didn't like being cornered by all these people, I felt trapped. I started to get dizzy and then suddenly a voice came out, louder than all the other voices. "Hey, Back off can't you see he dosen't like it!" said the voice. It was female. I looked up and infront of me was a preety girl with glossy brown hair and sea green eyes. Everyone started to back off and I heard a few "was just complimenting him" and "Geez lady, calm down"s. " Th-thanks" I mumbled. "Its ok," she smiled. "You are Colin, right?" I nodded. "Im Harper, Daughter of Poseidon." she said.

**Thats it for now! WOW that took me so long to get to this! Im really bad at this sort of stuff. Hope you enjoyed annd I will try to update soon. I have more time cus of this lockdown so I'll try my best!****This was a really short chapter but yeah!**

**Signed: me**


End file.
